The Weight of Ones Life
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Zoro and Sanji settle down and get old together...Zoro has a bit of a problem with that second part. A San/Zo thing I did for 30 piece over on LJ. I will get the rest of them up soon but figured the ones near a 1,000 words could get their own entry.


Zoro had become the greatest swordsman at twenty one and set up shop on the island the cook had fallen in love with a year later. The challengers kept him on his toes and his students watched as he defeated each as if it had been part of the lesson plan for that day all along. Zoro found these days rewarding with the students and his nights even more so as Sanji would cook something fantastic and they would get into a brawl or have sex…and on the exceptional nights, both.

He knew that he and the cook were getting older obviously but it still seemed to catch him by surprise when one day he looked up and his blond lover, wasn't entirely anymore. The fringe hanging over his left eye had one long swath of silver now, indicating it had been that way for some undetermined time now and there were hints of more peeking from under the golden crown. There were a few lines on his lovers face now too but they were barely noticeable and made him no less attractive to the swordsman.

How the age affected himself…was more disturbing to come to terms with. His students were getting good really fast…too fast. Some of his first students he had taken on were old enough now that they were actually becoming quite a challenge for him to beat now without breaking a sweat.

It certainly wasn't that he wasn't training hard enough. If anything, he was training twice as hard as before. It wasn't ambition so much as necessity and pride. At some point his metabolism had taken a nosedive and what used to be enough exercise to keep him fit and lean just wasn't anymore. Sanjis meals were getting better and better and if he still wanted to eat them with his normal fervor it required more time out of the cooks arms and out of the warm bed in the morning to workout.

Where once he came home energized at his students' progress, he now came home tired, sore, and yes still proud at their progress but also a little worried too. Were his students getting that much better from his teaching or was he getting slower? Weaker, despite his best efforts? It seemed like a matter of time before his title would no longer be his. What then?

Sanji basically told him over a delicious dinner that as long as he didn't die or lose too horribly there was nothing to be ashamed about being the former greatest swordsman in the world and entrusting those dreams to the next generation. That Zoro had more than just a title and he would probably enjoy shitty retirement. He then gave him seconds and Zoro would felt that contentment again as his worries would wash away. When his last bite was swallowed he transitioned to Sanjis mouth for the kiss he suddenly remembered he had been wanting most of the day.

Despite what the love cook had said he was still surprised when that day happened and he found himself okay with it. More than okay. Pleased and proud.

It was one of his students, the first female student among many he had eventually gotten. She had shown up that day with more balls than all his male students at the time possessed combined and demanding that she be recognized for her skill and not her gender. Zoro was pretty sure only the cook noticed he had a soft spot for her.

She had won fair and square and while she now had a large scar down her left side that needed stitches he knew she would come to treasure the scar it'd leave behind as the trophy it was. Zoro for his part had a slice through his left hip, bone and all, causing him to walk with a limp once he could once he was healed.

It had been the best fight in Zoros life…she hadn't just done exceptionally well. She had _impressed _him with a technique she had developed on her own and he'd never seen the likes of before. It was something that made a younger self inside look on in awe and potential and inquire just how she had done it and vow to grow stronger.

But he wasn't younger anymore and he found sleeping in and occasionally showing up at the Dojo he created to share his wisdom just as pleasant as training had once been. The weight of his life rested comfortably on him along side the extra pounds from the chefs cooking.

Sanji had not only opened two successful restaurants but had actually published a few cook books. That meant a stream of new recipes for Zoro to try on a near constant basis. All were fantastic and better than the ones before it.

At Zoros eightieth birthday party Sanji had gotten all the gang together and it ended up being a reunion feast. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Vivi, Robin, Franky, Brook, Johnny and Yosaku! All the kids from the dojo who were all grown up now, the greatest swordswoman in the world included!

"Hey Zoro bro…you're looking a little pudgy these days. " Franky teased while pouring himself a cola.

"Yeah he has put on some weight…what happened to our "Steel Sensei"? " A former student joined in.

Luffy smirked and mussed Zoros hair in an obnoxiously endearing way that only the King of Pirate and former captain of the man could get away with.

"Zoro has gotten rounder because of Sanjis' cooking right?"

Sanji kicked his former captain out of Zoros personal space more for old times sake then annoyance.

"Only you get round when you eat shitty captain…Marimo has gotten cuter. " He pinched Zoros fleshy cheek playfully and Zoro pushed him away with a snort.

"No!" He rubbed his slightly padded chest and small belly with pride. "This is proof I'm living the good life."

His friends smiled and laughed. He was wished happy birthday and toasted. Sanji tugged him close and gave him a squeeze as his students rolled out a huge cake.

"Happy birthday shit geezer marimo…I got a gift to give you later."

Funny that for all that talk of his extra weight…Zoro had never felt so light.


End file.
